


Final Fantasy XV: The Endless Dream

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Takes an interpretation of the story's ending, fair warning* Prince Roy and Princess Lucina were separated because they're always fighting. Roy lives in Lestallum while Lucina is crown princess. Lucina becomes jealous of Roy and attempts to kill him, but the gods would not have it. Turned into a Chocobo, she must travel with her brother to break the curse.





	1. The Prince and Princess of Lucis

# Chapter 01: The Prince & Princess of Lucis

*Author Note: This fiction takes an interpretation of the ending to 15, not what may or may not be the actual cannon, so the events of 15 remain unchanged. No ambiguity: Noctis and Luna were reunited in the afterlife as we saw at the end, but it is my personal interpretation that they were granted a second life because the throne must have a king. If this is not clear enough, please let me me know. Also, includes two personal pairing of Ignis x Aranea and Prompto x Cindy.

It had been a mere five years since the darkness was banished. The Insomnia Restoration Project was proceeding smoothly. The city was still very far from full recovery, but at least had some habitable areas now. Noctis loved seeing his people smiling at the new king and queen, and seeing his friends' faces when they walked out of the throne room five years ago. It wasn't long before Luna told Noctis that she would have his child soon. Prompto and Gladiolus immediately set to launching baby names at Noctis, prompting him to jokingly beg Ignis for help only for him to join in on pitching names. Luna couldn't get enough of their brotherly banter.

When she went into labor nine months later during the cold of winter she gave birth to twins, a boy and girl. Luck seemed against them as the lights gave in and daemons began to rise from the night around the castle. At the roar of a dragon the two infants began to cry causing the appearance of two Messengers into the world that protected them until dawn that night. They were Diabolos, Messenger of Calamity and Wielder of the Lunar Sword, and his twin sister Ultima, Messenger of Salvation and Wielder of the Solar Spear. When the sun rose, Diabolos vanished with the dark becoming a pendant around the newborn prince's neck.

"Who are you? Who was that other guy?" King Noctis asked Ultima.

"I am Ultima… Messenger of Salvation and Wielder of the Solar Spear. He who hath taken the form of a lowly pendant is Diabolos... Messenger of Calamity and Wielder of the Lunar Sword. His master lacked the talent for magic that his sister bears, and thus he does not possess the ability to sustain a physical form in the light as I was able to in the dark. Naturally, I formed the pact only recently… so I too am weary from battle… and I shall rest safe around my charge's neck…" Ultima replied before becoming a matching pendant to Diabolos around the newborn Princess's neck.

It was then that Luna had a vision… hellfire engulfing the kingdom, and the two messengers fighting… with the prince and princess doing battle at the center of it. This caused fear in them and so Noctis saw to it he would raise them with as much love as possible like his father did for him. If his children loved each other and had much in common, there couldn't be reason to fight could there? His theory was quickly proven wrong when the two could walk and talk. Nearly every day there were at each other's throats for one reason or another despite the peace as toddlers. On their fourth birthday it was decided they would live apart from one another. Princess Lucina would reside in Insomnia as Crown Princess while Prince Roy would reside in Lestallum. Only very rarely would the siblings meet, and rarely did they want to meet as it were.

"Gladio… can I ask a favor?" Noctis asked his friend.

"Shoot." he replied.

"Will you go with Roy to Lestallum… make sure he doesn't do something stupid?" Noctis asked.

"Make what I usually end up doing my day job, got it." Gladiolus teased.

"Hey…" Noctis chuckled.

"Don't worry, Noct. I'll make sure he keeps his head where it needs to be, just like I did to you back in the day." Gladiolus smiled getting in the Regalia Mk2 with the sleeping prince.

"...and Gladio… try to teach him healthy eating habits, not just the greatness of cup noodles?" Noctis asked.

"I make no promises." Gladio chuckled before the vehicle took off.

"Noct, is this truly the best course of action?" Ignis asked.

"I don't know for sure if it'll solve their problem with each other… and believe me, it really hurts to part with either of them, but after their latest fight I have to try something." Noctis sighed.

"Then perhaps separation may indeed be the better option. Just remember to visit him often, Noct. He's a small child after all and will likely think this is some kind of punishment or sign of rejection." Ignis warned.

"In a way I guess it is a punishment…" Noctis spoke somberly looking after the vehicle.

"Duties as king take precedence, but do make sure he knows you still love him." Ignis told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Think Gladio will be able to handle him when I can't be there?" Noct asked him as they ascended the steps.

"Gladiolus is a strong man, but he has a soft spot for children. I'd have gone instead if I weren't needed here for your daughter." Ignis answered.

"Hope he doesn't spoil him too much." Noctis sighed.

"One can only hope. I'll be sure that the princess grows into a proper lady in the meantime. You've nothing to worry about." Ignis assured him.

"It's what'll happen at their eventual reunion that has me worried." Noctis chuckled nervously.

It was raining when the Regalia Mk2 arrived in Lestallum. Gladiolus gently woke up the sleeping prince. He looked around and didn't recognize anyone but the driver and Gladiolus.

"Where are we?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"We're in Lestallum. We'll be staying here from now on. Your dad had a nice building constructed so that you could live comfortably." Gladiolus told him.

"Daddy and mommy aren't coming?" Roy asked.

"No… they have to remain in Insomnia, where the castle is. I'll be keeping you company though." Gladiolus told him gently hugging him with one arm.

"My sister got to stay…?" Roy asked tearing up.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. You were only separated because you two keep fighting. Look at it this way, your odds of getting seconds at meals has doubled, you don't have to compete with her in everything, and best of all you get a whole room to yourself." Gladiolus told him wiping his tears.

"W-Will mommy and daddy visit me…?" he asked sniffling.

"When they can. You know how the schedule of a king and queen can be, but I swear to you that they will never forget you." Gladiolus assured him.

Time began to pass with this arrangement. Months, and then years had already spun by as Noctis and Luna tried to keep their children cared for. When Roy became lonely with just Gladiolus and his servants to keep him company he was introduced to Sylmaria Scientia, daughter to Ignis and Aranea Scientia, who would serve as both his personal guard and best friend having been trained to use spears of all variety since she could walk by her mother. She was an impeccable cook as well, helping out the kitchen when she could. With Princess Lucina she received her own best friends in Louie and Loraine Argentum, the son and daughter of Prompto and Cindy Argentum. Louie was a regular grease monkey while Loraine preferred getting shots of the scenery around them. If you ask Louie he's the older siblings, but if you ask Loraine it's her. The truth is that Louie is a year older, he just acts more childish than Loraine making her say she is.

When Lucina turned seven she began showing very high promise for using magic. She could already warp, phase, and use elements with relative ease. She got quite good with a spear as well. Her unique ability was the capability of using Holy magic as a weapon. On the opposite side of the coin, Roy had become experienced with swords of all variety with help from Gladiolus. He displayed an abnormal ability when a car was attacked by a Daemon just outside of Lestallum when he calmed an Iron Giant and convinced it to quietly leave. It seemed to understand him and obeyed his command to leave them alone. He almost gave Gladiolus a heart attack when he saw him charge it though.

Once they'd turned ten, many breakthroughs with the relief effort were made. This sadly required Noctis and Luna to remain at Insomnia for longer periods of time… until it almost seemed like they never visited Roy at all anymore. For a while Roy was fine and accepted Gladiolus's comforting assurances, but after the tenth missed visit date Roy began to lose heart. One night though… Sylmaria woke Roy from his sleep.

"What's up?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Keep quiet, get dressed, and come with me." she told him and he did so.

Before he knew it they were in the garage, where the Regalia Mk2 was parked. To his shock, the engine was running. She then pulled him to the passenger side and strapped him in before going to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as she used a remote to open the garage doors.

"Your parents won't come visit you, so let's go visit them instead." Sylmaria smiled putting the car into drive.

"What about Gladiolus?" Roy asked as they pulled out and began to drive off.

"Don't worry, I'm not dumb enough try this while he's capable of stopping the car… I spiked his drink at dinner, so he won't wake up even if a bomb goes off right by him. He rarely gets a good night's sleep as it is, so he'll thank me later." Sylmaria giggled.

"What about the daemons?" Roy asked as they exited the Lestallum Tunnel.

"The Regalia has Insomnian headlights, so they won't be bothering us." Sylmaria answered focusing on the road.

"How did you even learn to drive? You're only thirteen." Roy asked.

"I had some people around town teach me while I planned for this trip. So you've got nothing to worry about, I know what I'm doing." Sylmaria chuckled confidently.

"How far is it to Insomnia…?" Roy asked nervously.

"Now you're on board. I'm not sure in terms of miles, but I do know the sun will be high in the sky and or setting when we get there." Sylmaria answered.

"You know how to drive, but do you know how to get there?" Roy asked her.

"Relax, I've got a map in the glove compartment if we get turned around or lost." she assured him.

Roy was fidgety until sunup where he finally began to settle down a bit. Around ten o'clock Roy had passed out only to be woken by a loud sputter making the car jump. The Regalia slowly came to a halt and its lights cut out.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Ahahaha… looks like I should have stopped to refuel after all…" Sylmaria chuckled nervously.

"We're out of gas?" Roy asked horrified by the revelation.

"Relax, relax, the last station was only… five, ten minutes back by car? So if we don't stop for breaks too often, it should only be about thirty minutes there to fill the jerry can and then get back." Sylmaria reasoned.

"Wouldn't a full jerry can be heavy? Wouldn't it realistically be a full hour?" Roy asked.

"Okay, smarty pants, let's get moving." Sylmaria smirked gently hitting his shoulder.

"What about the monsters?" Roy asked and then she tossed him a sheathed sword.

"Do I look like an idiot?" she asked back brandishing a spear.

The two began on their way back toward the gas station with the jerry can from the trunk in toe. Sylmaria assured Roy over and over that she had the foresight to bring money with her to pay for gas and snacks. After a long walk they finally arrived at the station. She had Roy pick up drinks while she filled the jerry can. Once that was over, they made their way back to the car.

Meanwhile in the very early hours of morning at the Citadel, Lucina sat on her bed scowling. Once again she’d shouted to stop talking about her brother at dinner resulting in being sent to bed early. In her anger, she found she just couldn't sleep. She hated that he got the easy life while she was saddled with all the responsibility. She should be happy being Crown Princess, but something in her couldn’t let go of the thought that she was getting the short end. A red mist entered her room breaking her train of thought, and Ifrit materialized at human size.

“Who are you?” Lucina asked.

“Me? I’m a friend… my dear child.” Ifrit smiled sitting by her placing an arm around her.

“Why should I believe you?” Lucina asked getting off the bed putting some distance between them.

“I understand how you feel… yes, you’re the eye of the people, first in line for the throne, but all you do is work, work, work without much reprieve. Why does your brother get to kick back and relax?” Ifrit answered.

“You see where I’m coming from?” Lucina asked taking a small step toward him.

“Of course I do… consider me your Astral Godfather. I only want you to be happy… and there’s only one way to cure that burning in your heart, my dear princess…” Ifrit smirked.

“You mean, I can stop feeling angry at him all the time?” Lucina asked him.

“But of course you can… it’s simple… you kill him.” Ifrit smiled placing an arm around her neck making her irises turn fire orange for a second as fire orange mist left his fingers and entered her ear.

“Kill my brother… stop hating my brother…” Lucina spoke in a trance.

“Yes. Kill him, and you’ll be the best of siblings… no more fights… you’ll have all the adoration you could ever ask for… and most importantly, your brother will work just as hard as you.” Ifrit lied with a grin, but at the same time Lucina smiled.

“If I kill him, everything will get better.” Lucina giggled.

“You must time it perfectly though… otherwise it will be for naught. It must be when you two are absolutely alone…” Ifrit chuckled as he faded into the dark of night.

Back with Roy, the two had finally reached the Regalia Mk2 with the jerry can. She had Roy get in and place their drinks in the cupholders as she filled up the tank. After placing the jerry can back in the trunk she got back in the driver seat and started the car.

"Did you get me one?" a very familiar voice spoke from the back making both freeze in their seats.

Both started to sweat profusely as they slowly looked into the back. Gladiolus was there having cleverly curled up so they couldn't see him. He sat up with a grin on his face crossing his arms as they smiled sheepishly.

"I admit that I didn't see the sleep medicine coming, but to pull a stunt like this while I'm out cold…?" Gladiolus spoke.

"H-How'd you sleep…?" Sylmaria asked trying to lower the tension.

"Great actually, now where did you two plan on going without my consent?" Gladiolus asked back.

"Insomnia… Sylmaria said if they can't come to me we'll go to them…" Roy nervously answered.

"You see, that isn't a bad idea, but you two could have at least run it by me first… also, how did you learn to drive?" Gladiolus asked.

"People in town…" Sylmaria nervously answered.

"Well… I have half a mind to make you two push the Regalia back to Lestallum… but it is for a good cause…" Gladiolus smirked.

"...but against your better judgment the trip will continue?" Roy asked with a sheepish smile.

"Only because I know how much you miss them." Gladiolus smiled ruffling his hair.

"To Insomnia it is." Sylmaria chuckled.

"Hold up. You and I are switching places. The last thing we need is His Majesty having a heart attack seeing an underage driver behind the wheel of a car his son is in." Gladiolus told her.

So after switching places the trip resumed. Roy began nodding off again as Sylmaria imagined what kind of punishment Gladiolus secretly had in store for her. Just as she predicted, they arrived at the city as the sun began to set. The guards were shocked to see them and hurriedly let them through making sure to send word to King Noctis. By the time they got to the castle there were rows of soldiers saluting them. King Noctis, Queen Luna, Ignis, Prompto, and even Princess Lucina were there waiting at the steps.

"Gladio, long time no see." Noctis greeted him.

"Yeah. Figured that if you couldn't come see him then we'd come see you. Hope that isn't too inconvenient." Gladiolus chuckled.

"It couldn't be further from it." Noctis smiled hugging Roy, who was still sluggish from waking up part-way to the castle.

"Can I go now?" Lucina growled.

"Your Highness, it's rude to show such disgust publicly." Ignis gently scolded her.

"We haven't had dinner yet, please, join us." Luna smiled joining Noctis's hug.

The group then began heading into the castle. Lucina was still showing very visible agitation toward Roy's presence. Ignis walked close to Sylmaria though. She was slightly nervous after noticing.

"You're the mastermind behind this visit, aren't you?" Ignis asked her.

"I'm his best friend, I couldn't take looking at him moping and crying when His Majesty can't visit due to the relief effort anymore." Sylmaria answered.

"Good. Remember, you're his best friend so you should never look at him as a prince because of it." Ignis told her.

"So Gladio, he not giving you too much trouble?" Prompto asked him.

"Not at all. He's almost like a small Noct. The squirt can't get enough of fishing and takes off for a spot he scouted himself when he can get away with it." Gladiolus laughed.

"That so? Hey Noct, you should go fishing with him sometime, show him how a real fisherman does it." Prompto teased.

"It'd be great sometime when we aren't busy." Noctis smiled.

At dinner Lucina's hostility seemed to increase as she sat across from him. She'd gotten so used to sitting by their father and was now sitting by her mother due to his visit. Gladiolus had the sense to sit by her so she'd be less inclined to pull anything. Once the meal was over a soldier rushed in.

"Y-Your Majesty! An envoy from New Niflheim has arrived!" the soldier exclaimed.

"After being silent for thirteen years? Hope they plan to return mutual feelings of peace." Noctis sighed going with the soldier.

Noctis hurried to his throne. He tried to hide his breathing from showing that he ran. Guards then approached the doors. He took a deep breath and nodded to them.

"Introducing, from the kingdom of New Niflheim, Chancellor Aldina Grottum!" a soldier announced as they opened the doors.

The woman who entered had pale skin, long red hair, and wore black shaded spectacles with a suit-like outfit and a long golden scarf. She walked with the aid of a cane indicating a crippling leg injury at some point. She had a smile on her face as she approached.

"Greetings, Your Highness. You'll have to forgive me for not kneeling, but my leg has been acting up since I arrived on Lucian soil." Aldina greeted Noctis.

"It's not a problem. You came because of my summons to talk about peaceful relations, right?" Noctis asked.

"Right to the point I see. Well, the thing is that our country is completely reforming its government system. Soon I shall be chancellor no more, but a governor to a region of our kingdom. As it stands now, we cannot talk of peace, but fear not… your request has not fallen on deaf ears. We are merely reorganizing so that we may be in a position to discuss peace." Aldina answered.

"I see…" Noctis spoke pondering something.

"I also have a request from the candidate for president of my party in Niflheim." Aldina smiled.

"He didn't come to give it in person?" Noctis asked.

"It's a she, and she is currently caught up trying to rally the people's votes to put her in office. You see, your position as king is hereditary… but the position of president is chosen by the people with a majority vote. We then propose and pass or even repeal laws." Aldina explained.

"So what is her request?" Noctis asked.

"You see, her competitor has sought the help of the Messengers that appeared on the night of the Stardust Meteor Shower. Our fear is that they will try to intervene should she win the election…" Aldina answered.

"So you want me to use The Six to dissuade them from cheating?" Noctis asked.

"Not exactly… you see, your son and daughter are in possession of two Messengers in Bahamut's employ as their guardians, called forth by the powers inherited from you resonating with two passing meteors. They sometimes prove far more formidable than their masters. The Six are strong… but their Messengers can prove to be tenacious enough to make them look weak, to make things easier to understand." Aldina chuckled.

"You want them to use them?" Noctis asked in shock.

"Your daughter has been trying to figure it out… whereas your son is oblivious to their existence. I'd place my bet on your daughter being of more use to our effort." Aldina answered.

"They're children." Noctis told her.

"They do not personally have to fight, they must simply… command the Messengers to attack." Aldina smiled.

"I'm not sure I can agree to this… it's still making weapons out of my kids." Noctis told her.

"Understandable. You answer both as a king and as their father. Your decision shall be respected." Aldina smiled with a bow.

"Thank you." Noctis sighed relieved.

"There is one thing I'd like to warn you of though… Diabolos has been slowly gathering strength these past ten years. The night is in imbalance as a result of its Messenger being unable to perform his duties. If he regains enough power… he will punish your daughter if she crosses the line." Aldina smiled before leaving.

When Roy sadly returned to Lestallum in the morning, Noctis immediately had his daughter meet with him alone. He didn't want her warning to come to fruition, so he was going to get to the bottom of it. He would find out the real reason for Lucina's hostility.

"Yes, father?" Lucina asked.

"Spill it. Why are you so mean to your brother?" Noctis demanded.

"He annoys me." she answered.

"Don't lie to me. I want the truth." Noctis told her.

"He gets to just sit back and relax in luxury while I have over a dozen things I have to be wary of as crown princess. He hasn't earned any of his comforts. I have to remain spic and span at all times, I always have to mind my manners, and the only time I'm not in heels is when I'm training. It's unfair…" she growled.

"Believe it or not he has a lot on his plate too. He doesn't get to see us every day, he's always away, he doesn't have access to as many things as you do, and more often than not his only company is his friend and Gladio." Noctis told her.

"How does that even compare?" Lucina asked.

"It compares pretty evenly I'd say. You only think you have it worse because you refuse to look at things from his shoes. Your brother gets into fights with you, but he'd still rush here to see you if you got sick and were on the verge of dying. Would you do the same for him?" Noctis asked her in a serious tone.

It was after that talk that things with the relief effort began to slow down. Once again Noctis could go see Roy at regular intervals. Time started to pass as the seeds of hate began to grow in her heart. Again and again she'd become angrier and angrier whenever he'd be mentioned. One day she snapped and slapped a maid barking to never say his name again in her presence. When their sixteenth birthday rolled around King Noctis grew ill and was too sick to personally deliver Roy's gifts as he usually did. Lucina decided to deliver them in his stead, putting on the best facade she could to mask her true intentions.

"You'd do that…?" Noctis asked before coughing into his sleeve.

"I've been angry at him far too long over childish reasons, father. I'd like to take this opportunity on the day of our birth to bury the hatchet with him." Lucina smiled.

"Please take care. There's been report of a dangerous monster seen in that area as of late." Luna told her.

"I will mother. I'll give him your best as well." Lucina smiled hugging her.

She had the F-Type Regalia's trunk loaded with the gifts, and with her best friends along they began on their way to Lestallum. Rather than take the roads, they activated the flight function to greatly save on time. All the while Lucina had an innocent smile on her face, but she was secretly thinking of ways to kill her brother. She had her retractable spear tucked in her gown's waistband for self protection, as she claims.

When they landed, she began to devise a means of getting him alone. Somewhere that even Gladiolus would be comfortable letting them go alone without tailing them. She certainly threw Gladiolus and Sylmaria for a loop when she greeted Roy warmly and even hugged him. Roy welcomed the "new princess" persona she was wearing. Just as they got inside a long present from someone named Sven Estheim in Niflheim arrived for Roy. When he opened it he found that it was a special fishing rod meant for reeling in even the toughest of fish from the deep ocean. It even had a 99 Piece Lure Set with it that included sink bearings and bobbers. That gave Lucina a sinister idea…

"Why don't we go to your favorite fishing spot to try it out?" Lucina suggested with a smile.

"We were just fishing this morning at the crack of dawn… how he still has energy is beyond me." Gladiolus sighed before yawning.

"You get some sleep, big guy. It'll take a little more than biting and ramming to take out the fences we put around the spot I use for afternoon fishing, so we'll use that one." Roy told him excitedly taking hold of his rod's carry case and the lure set's handle.

"Be careful you two…" Sylmaria warned.

"We'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Roy smiled heading for the door.

Lucina held up her innocent smile until they were out of Lestallum. Once they were on the dirt trail her smile slowly began to devolve into a dark sadistic grin. They entered the fenced area and got down to the shore. Roy looked out at the water seeing the fish playing around the surface, a ripe time for some fishing. She silently drew her spear as he put his rod together.

"The trick to fishing is knowing where to cast your line." Roy told her turning around in time to be stabbed in the sternum by her spear.

"The trick to killing your foe quickly is striking their weak points when they least expect it." Lucina giggled pushing it in deeper making blood run down from the side of his mouth to his chin as he stared at her in shock.

The clouds blocked the sun as he stumbled back holding her spear. He fell back as the life left his eyes making Lucina laugh hysterically. She even started crying as she laughed.

"I did it! He's dead! Never… I never want to hear your name again!" Lucina laughed when a loud thunder clap spooked her.

A black puddle began to form on his left, and then on his right. From them to Lucina's horror rose two unarmed Red Giants. An Iron Giant then rose behind Lucina sitting down blocking her exit route crossing its arms. A ring then parted the clouds blinding her as light shined on her amulet making Ultima materialize from it. She took one look at Roy and became saddened shedding a tear. Roy's amulet them began to pulse with dark energy materializing Diabolos.

Without saying a word, Ultima gently scooped up Roy's body. She cradled him in one arm gently removing the spear from his chest. At the same time Diabolos grabbed Lucina lifting her up despite her struggling. A beam of darkness burst from the ground below where he held Lucina. She was opaque through it as she was slowly lifted from Diabolos's grip. The three giants then began to chant in a strange tongue.

All of a sudden her body began to change shape. Her clothing turned into feathers, as did her skin, taking on a jet black hue. Her neck grew long and arced like a bird as her face became birdlike with a beak. Her legs began to become skinnier and skinnier becoming very birdlike in their shape. When the giants stopped their chant, her final form was revealed to be a Chocobo. She slowly descended until the beam vanished making her fall to the ground twisting her new Chocobo ankle. At the same moment Ultima finished healed Roy's wound resurrecting him from the brink of death. She lay him gently on the ground as he came to. By the time he regained his bearings it'd begun to rain and the giants were gone along with the twin Messengers. He immediately noticed his transformed sister though, even if he didn't know it was her yet.

"A… Chocobo?" Roy groaned holding his chest as he stood.

"I am NOT a Chocobo!" Lucina squawked at him.

"S-Sis…? Is that you…?" Roy asked in shock.

"What's it look like?!" she squawked angrily flapping her wings trying to stand.

"You… you stabbed me…" Roy gasped remembering what happened.

"Yes, and then some hocus pocus made me look like this!" Lucina continued to squawk.

"Can you stand?" Roy asked.

"I-I could if I wanted…" she answered looking away.

"Your ankle looks hurt." Roy observed.

"S-Shut up…" Lucina spoke trying to hide that she's starting to cry.

She silently began to sob when she suddenly began to lift up. Roy had begin trying to lift her onto his back! He struggled but eventually managed to do it and began slowly but surely walking.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked in shock.

"You can't walk… and I won't leave you here when rain's looking to fall any second now… so I'll carry you…" Roy answered chuckling through the strain of her weight on him.

With that he began carrying her as best he could. She couldn't have been this heavy before transforming could she? For some reason it felt like Lestallum was forever away too when normally it's a light ten-minute job back there every other day.

"What have you been eating…?" Roy asked.

"I've been eating the healthiest diet possible you ass! You should be working out more often!" Lucina scolded squawking.

"I work out every day and you're still freakishly heavy!" Roy barked back straining not to drop her.

"Just… keep carrying me…" Lucina groaned looking away.

Eventually they made it back to Lestallum where Gladiolus and Sylmaria rushed to them. They were highly confused as to why he was carrying a Chocobo that was wearing Lucina's amulet. When he got her inside he decided to come clean.

"Lucina tried to kill me… and was punished by being turned into a Chocobo." Roy told them.

"Told her it was a bad idea." Louie laughed.

"Hoo-wee, at least her beauty as a human translated to beauty as a bird if she can't change back." Loraine whistled looking her over.

"Stop looking at me like I'm an animal!" she squawked at her flapping her wings.

"What'd she say?" Gladiolus asked.

"Wait, you can't understand her? She said to stop looking at her like an animal." Roy answered confused.

"Seems that the gods' curse on her makes it so only you can understand her… that's problematic." Sylmaria sighed.

"You're telling me. How the hell are we supposed to tell King Noctis that the crown princess is now the crown bird?" Gladiolus asked.

"You can't tell dad!" Lucina squawked.

"Lucina, we don't have a choice. Dad has access to the Six, well five of the Six, but the point is that one of them is bound to know how to turn you back." Roy told her.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want him to know. Well it's either that or we tell him you're dead." Gladiolus told her.

"Unbelievable… this is your fault!" Lucina squawked at Roy.

"I'm not the one that came from left field trying to kill my sibling for no reason. Seriously, why'd you try to kill me?" Roy asked.

"Like you'd understand… you were always boneheaded like that. If you were smart you'd know why." Lucina growled.

"Okay don't argue with the bird, it was confusing enough when we could understand her side of the argument, we don't need to add only hearing one end of the conversation onto it." Gladiolus sighed.

"Loraine and I will head to Insomnia ahead of y'all and let 'em know you're comin'." Louie told them and like that the brother and sister split.

"Wait!" Lucina squawked after them, but to no avail.

"Seeing as your foot is healing, you're going to need the back… how are we going to situate this?" Gladiolus asked.

"Good question…" Sylmaria asked with a hand to her chin.

"You could sit on my lap." Roy suggested and she got a little red.

"That wouldn't be proper, Roy." Sylmaria told him clearing her throat.

"Roy, remember how we talked about being a little more careful with what you say now that you aren't a kid anymore?" Gladiolus asked.

"Is there something wrong with her sitting on my lap? She did all the time when we went grocery shopping a few years back." Roy asked back oblivious to the undertones.

"My god how dense can you be…?" Lucina groaned.

"What? What?!" Roy asked in complete confusion.

Sylmaria then put her arm around Roy's shoulders and walked him into another room closing the door. A little time passed and Gladiolus put his ear up to the door. It was completely silent inside. Then…

"THAT'S what it means?!" Roy's voice boomed and Gladiolus couldn't hold back his laughter as the two exited the room.

"It's decided, I'll be a lap pillow for the princess in the back." Sylmaria announced still giggling a bit.

"What'd you do? Give him a crash course on the birds and the bees?" Gladiolus asked wiping a tear still chuckling.

"Evidently a better one than you gave him." Sylmaria quipped making him straighten right up.

"In my defense when I asked if he had any questions he said no and walked off to go fishing..." Gladiolus spoke clearing his throat looking the other way.

"He just didn't want to look stupid, like he needs help." Lucina scoffed.

"Since only I can understand you, that one will go untranslated." Roy snapped at her.

The trunk was stored with supplies and once they loaded up it was time to go. It'd take awhile to get to Insomnia and there was a lot of road to cover. Would the Six have the answer to curing the curse? Can the curse be broken at all? Only time would tell…


	2. Journey of the Chocobo Princess

Lunch time rolled around and they pulled up to Wiz’s Chocobo Farm. Lucina was immediately repulsed by the heavy smell of Chocobos. Nevertheless, her stomach wasn’t human anymore, so she can’t eat human food and she needed something to satiate her stomach.

“Well howdy, Prince Roy. What brings you here?” Wiz asked happily.

“Yeah, our chocobo has no more food left. I know that you’re an expert on Chocobo diet so you can give us some tips on properly feeding her too.” Roy answered shaking his hand.

“Hoo-boy, that’s a mighty pretty bird you’ve got there. Can she walk?” Wiz asked.

“She twisted her ankle back near Lestallum running from some monsters, so she can’t exactly stand yet.” Roy answered looking Lucina in the eyes, who seemed to be glaring.

“Yeah. Roy could have left her to die, but he’s such a bleeding heart. He carried her all the way back to Lestallum on his back, but our doctor was out of town.” Gladiolus added.

“I see. Isn’t it uncomfortable for her in that vehicle though?” Wiz asked.

“It’s fine. I just need to be careful of my ankle.” Lucina groaned.

“She’s fine if she watches her ankle. Believe me, when she doesn’t like something she starts pecking. She hasn’t pecked any of us yet, so I think we’re good.” Roy told Wiz.

It was then that a loud roar startled them. They looked left, then right, but could only piece that the sound came from north of the ranch. The other chocobos began to get restless. When it subsided Wiz was finally able to calm them.

“The heck was that?” Roy asked.

“That was the Chocobo Eater that recently moved into the area. If not for the defenses we set up and the hunters that pass through here regularly, it’d have made short work of my ranch here long ago. It lets out a loud roar whenever it’s about to eat...” Wiz answered holding his hat.

“I feel sorry for the bird that it caught…” Sylmaria spoke holding her shoulders.

“Did you put a bill for it up?” Roy asked.

“We did… but so far no hunter that’s joined the hunt thinks it’s important enough to get done right away.” Wiz sighed.

“Talk about lazy.” Gladiolus scoffed.

“Okay. We’ll take it out for you.” Roy told Wiz.

“What?! No, I couldn’t ask that of the prince…” Wiz gasped.

“We’ve got a chocobo with us, so chances are that it’ll smell her and come after us anyway. So let us deal with it.” Roy argued.

“He’s got a point.” Sylmaria nodded.

“Listen Wiz, we care about chocobos as much as you do, so let us do you this solid. In return do you mind setting us up with some grub for the bird?” Gladiolus asked.

“Well… if you’re so adamant, I won’t argue further. Its lair is southwest of here… you’ll know you’re there when you see chocobo feathers littering the ground…” Wiz sighed in defeat.

“Stay here. We’ll be back before you know it.” Roy told Lucina.

“Whatever… don’t get killed playing the hero… I don’t know the way to Insomnia from here…” Lucina whined.

The group stocked on supplies and set out in the direction Wiz marked on their map. Along the path nature seemed too afraid to draw too near. The entrance to the cave was littered with different colored feathers. It was dark inside as well.

“This the place?” Roy asked.

“Looks like it. Let’s go in.” Gladiolus answered.

The party ventured into the cave and eventually came across bits and pieces of decaying chocobo limbs. The stench of them became stronger the further in they went. Eventually a slope made them slide into the nest of the colossal Chocobo Eater. It stood nearly to the cave roof, had six glowing red eyes, elongated arms and fingers, and had a sort of simian stance to it. In its clutches was a lifeless Brown Chocobo. It let out a loud roar initiating a fight with the party.

Its romping around made it hard to remain standing, but they continued to try and sever its limbs despite the Eater’s thick skin. The reach of its arms didn’t make it any easier to fight. Roy managed to run up its arm and slash three of its eyes making it howl loudly shaking the chamber. It thrashed around more and more making rocks fall from the ceiling. One of the rocks made Roy dodge right into the path of an oncoming swing from the Chocobo Eater sending him flying to the wall.

“Roy!” Serena exclaimed running to him only to get hit to a different wall.

“Damn it…” Gladiolus growled blocking a swing.

Roy slowly moved trying to get up as his amulet began to glow bright purple. A chorus of voices began to cry into Roy’s head, all chanting to say one name… Diabolos. He got to his knees holding his head in pain from the voices paired with hitting his head on the wall. He started to cry as it turned into a migraine.

“J-Just… shut up… I’ll say it... DIABOLOS!!!” Roy exclaimed and the amulet’s light shined illuminating the entire cave area.

A black portal formed beside him and Diabolos walked through it. He had Roy swallow a red bean that miraculously made his pain vanish, handed him two more, and then turned his attention to the Chocobo Eater. Walking toward it he began to draw his jet black blade which bore an eerie ice blue glow to it. The glow became almost like a flame as it readied to strike…

[Diabolos: Flame Purge]

He slide across the ground to the Chocobo Eater and began to slash at blinding speed cutting its body into tens, hundreds, thousands, and then millions of pieces before finally turning as he sheathed his blade. When the guard clicked against the scabbard, the remains exploded with the roaring flames of his sword. After the flames subsided he kneeled to Roy before a portal formed under him slowly sinking him into it as the glow in Roy’s amulet faded.

“The hell was that?” Gladiolus asked as Roy held Sylmaria up to feed her a red bean waking her up.

“I don’t know… voices told me to say his name and then he saved us… it sure made short work of the Chocobo Eater.” Roy answered.

“We’re alive… it’s a miracle…” Sylmaria sighed.

“What’s with the bean?” Gladiolus asked.

“He fed me one, then gave me one for you and Sylmaria. They’re like super healing beans or something.” Roy answered helping Sylmaria stand.

“I’m fine, so let’s give it to your sister instead.” Gladiolus told him.

“It’s been slain, so let’s report back.” Sylmaria suggested.

“Better than hanging here.” Roy stated.

The party then returned to Wiz’s Ranch to report the death of the Chocobo Eater. Words couldn’t express his relief at the news. Roy had to have Sylmaria help convince Lucina to eat the bean and heal her sprain. Wiz pointed out the time of day and offered and let them stay for free as thanks for dealing with the Chocobo Eater.

“How do Chocobo’s eat this?!” Lucina squawked at dinner.

“What? Gysahl Greens are good for you. People can eat ‘em too. A lot of our meals at the castle were made with it as an ingredient you know. You didn’t notice?” Roy asked.

“They’re so bitter…” Lucina cried.

“Is she complaining about the food?” Sylmaria asked.

“Yeah, apparently she hates straight Gysahl Greens. I personally like the bitterness.” Roy answered.

“Her stomach’s spoiled rotten from Iggy’s cooking.” Gladiolus laughed.

“Don’t mock me!” Lucina squawked.

When morning came they began on their way again. Their last stop before Insomnia was going to be Hammerhead. The trip there didn’t seem so bad. Something was off as they pulled to the gas pump though. Cindy was the first to approach them.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked.

“Well… when we saw the Regalia comin’, we was hoping you were bringing the princess home.” Cindy told them.

“What do you mean?” Gladiolus asked.

“Well… the rumor’s been that she’s dead. The twins came back spouting some nonsense that she was turned into a Chocobo. The king feared the worst and had them taken to some counseling to maybe try and find out the truth…” Cindy explained.

“I’m not dead I’m right here!” Lucina squawked startling Cindy.

“Sorry, she’s one of my birthday gifts. She’s a sweetheart when she figures out that you’re friendly. Anyway, we have to report something to dad, so we’ll just gas up the Regalia and get our butts over there.” Roy told her.

The entire drive to Insomnia was dead silent among the party. There were even posters on walls asking if she was dead or missing. Once they arrived at the citadel it began raining. Roy had to actually affirm his royal authority as prince for the guards to allow Lucina inside. The maids were squeaking with horror as Lucina’s feathers made water drip on the floors. They stopped at the throne chamber doors.

“I know you’re nervous.” Gladiolus sighed putting a hand on Roy’s shoulder.

“I know… but we have to tell them.” Roy told him taking in a deep breath before opening the doors.

“Presenting Prince Roy and his entourage!” a soldier spoke.

“Roy. Please tell me you have some news about your sister.” Noctis pleaded walking down from the throne to hug him.

“She’s… right here, dad.” Roy told him tugging Lucina by the amulet.

“A Chocobo? Roy, not you too…” Noctis sighed.

“Dad. She tried to kill me, and when I came to she was like this. She’s wearing her amulet, the same one that burned anyone else who tried to wear it, that alone should be proof that it’s her.” Roy showed him.

“Lucina…?” Noctis asked looking her in the eyes, and she shamefully looked to the side.

“She’s ashamed of herself too, Noct.” Gladiolus spoke.

“You… you tried to kill him?” Noctis asked her.

“Only Roy can understand her. It’s part of the punishment.” Sylmaria told him.

“We were hoping maybe The Six could give us the details of her punishment and maybe tell us a way to undo it.” Roy added.

“The Six… I haven’t tried calling them to talk before. I can give it a try… both of you come with me.” Noctis ordered.

He led them to the throne and revealed a hidden door. On the other side was an altar chamber of sorts. There were six thrones, each marked with an emblem representing one of The Six. This had been constructed if they ever had need to try and call The Six forth.

“Shiva… Leviathan… Titan… Ramuh… Bahamut… hear my call and speak with us.” Noctis asked pointing his ring at the Crystal making it resonate summoning human representations of them to the thrones.

“Greetings, King Noctis.” Gentiana smiled.

“For what purpose have we been summoned?” Leviathan demanded.

“They desire the details of Princess Lucina’s punishment.” Bahamut spoke gazing coldly at the Chocobo Princess unnerving her.

“I recognize this curse. The Redeemed once fancied it when he was a trickster that served beneath Ifrit.” Ramuh scoffed.

“The Redeemed? Want to clue us in?” Noctis asked.

“Ultima at one point lacked a twin, and as a result was too strong without anything that could combat her. Uncontrolled, even light can be a force of evil. Ifrit, prior to his betrayal, used the power of darkness to copy Ultima and flip her elemental power. This was the birth of Diabolos, Messenger of Calamity… the perfect opposite of Ultima, who brought salvation.” Leviathan explained.

“Naturally being born of darkness, he greatly thrived in the era of the Starscourge having the power to cut even mountains asunder. His master was a traitor of course and was wanted for conspiring, but fearing going out of control should she act on her own Ultima pleaded with Bahamut to claim ownership of the wayward Messenger as one of his had fallen in the first battle with the Pyreburner.” Ramuh added.

“Light and darkness have to balance… Ultima and Diabolos... just like Aldina said…” Noctis said to himself.

“Her punishment was decided by The Redeemed for the crime of murdering her fellow human in cold blood. He has also made it apparent that how she atones for her crime and achieves redemption is left to us, The Six.” Bahamut told them.

“Are there hidden conditions about her punishment? Ones that haven’t made themselves known yet?” Noctis asked.

“They are as you see. She has taken the form of a Chocobo of pitch black plumage, and only the victim of her crime can understand what she is saying. She will grow to emit a sort of pulse at night that is a beacon for Daemons… the weak and the strong. That is, for as long as she continues to resent him in the core of her heart.” Bahamut answered.

“So… how do we lift her punishment?” Roy asked.

“Why should we lift her punishment? She performed the crime, thus she should accept her sentence.” Leviathan scoffed.

“Lift it because I forgive her.” Roy told her making direct eye contact with Bahamut.

“Shiva. What does his heart say?” Bahamut asked, and Gentiana rose from her throne approaching the young prince.

She placed an ice-cold hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. She began to frown, but then it faded into a soft smile. She calmly walked back to her throne and sat back down.

“I’ve seen into his very core. He’s a very kind and charitable young man. In his heart of hearts, though he knows his sister has done him harm he still cares for her and wishes to see her learn from her mistakes. I am for lifting her punishment.” Gentiana announced.

“I am for lifting her punishment.” Ramuh sighed.

“I’m for leaving her punishment.” Leviathan scoffed.

“I’m for lifting her punishment.” Titan spoke.

“Then by majority vote, we agree to lift her punishment if she completes a trial.” Bahamut told them.

“A trial?” Noctis asked.

“As you know, we all command Messengers… of course they have become somewhat wayward in the time that has passed. Your trial is to travel Eos and gather them here in Insomnia. They are divided over Lucis and Accordo at the moment. You have a head start; Diabolos and Ultima are already in your service.” Shiva explained.

“Do not expect the others to join you willingly. The majority have forsaken their duties or are furious that we did not have them handle the Starscourge in a mortal’s place.” Bahamut added.

“This meeting has reached its conclusion. In total you will claim twenty-two more Messengers. We see no need to place a time burden upon you, so we grant you the freedom to choose whom you will attempt to attain first.” Gentiana told them as they vanished.

“Accordo, huh? That’s where mom’s from right dad?” Roy asked Noctis.

“True. Right now the problem is that you have no way of knowing where to find the Messengers.” Noctis answered.

“It wouldn’t be a trial if they just told us outright would it?” Gladiolus spoke as he entered the room with Sylmaria behind him.

“Or it’s been so long that they don’t know.” Roy reasoned.

“They’re The Six, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that hard to locate them. So for now let’s start looking here in Lucis.” Sylmaria sighed shrugging her shoulders.

“Roy, you have no obligation to help her.” Noctis told him.

“I know… but she’s up the river without a paddle if I’m not there to speak for her and make sure she doesn’t do anything boneheaded.” Roy smiled.

“Hey!” Lucina squawked.

“That means I have to go too so you don’t make boneheaded decisions either.” Sylmaria scoffed putting a hand on Roy’s shoulder.

“Gladio. Can you make sure they don’t get lost somewhere?” Noctis asked him.

“You can count on me.” Gladiolus smiled.

The next day the party prepared to set out. Noctis made sure Cid, Cindy, Iris, and Talcott knew about what had happened. The official story would be that the princess was recovered from a dungeon and is recovering from severe exhaustion with no clear recovery date. They had a long road ahead of them.


End file.
